


take this sinking boat and point it home

by thebitterbeast



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Friendship/Love, and at the same time as pacific rim, beacon falls, happy birthday bhavna, in which teen wolf and the vampire diaries happen in the same town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her grandmother dies. Isaac chooses to get turned into a werewolf. Bonnie is losing herself and her anchor to reality.</p>
<p>And then Isaac grips her hand tight, and the world comes back into focus.</p>
<p>Her father is reluctant with their plan to join the jaeger program, but they have been each other's rocks for years, and they are sixteen now, the Academy has taken in younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take this sinking boat and point it home

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BHAVNA.
> 
> So I took our Beacon Falls verse, and added in a little Pacific Rim because who doesn't love the idea that Isaac and Bonnie are drift compatible? (The correct answer would be no one. No one doesn't love that idea.)

They are barely kids when the first Kaiju destroys San Francisco. Isaac is a lanky eight-year-old, and Bonnie's still shorter than him despite being a few months older. They huddle together on the porch as her father has a furious whispered conversation with his.

_(His mother takes off two weeks later, and Isaac never hears from her again. Bonnie knows how he feels and sometimes, in her more morbid moments, wonders if they were killed in any of the later attacks, and if they ever thought of their kids.)_

Camden ups and joins the jaeger program, and his father is extremely proud, even as both Laheys' left at home worry. Isaac is eleven when they get news that Black Dame went down, taking the Category 2 with it.

_(Things are never the same in the Lahey household after that, and Isaac spends most of the next three years with Bonnie at her grandmother's.)_

Then their lives get even weirder.

Bonnie's a witch, she learns. Vampires are real, she finds out when Caroline's dangerous older boyfriend takes a chunk out of her neck. Elena's boyfriend, the one Bonnie pretends no longer scares her, saves her by shoving his blood down the throat.

Her grandmother dies. Isaac chooses to get turned into a werewolf. Bonnie is losing herself and her anchor to reality.

And then Isaac grips her hand tight, and the world comes back into focus.

Her father is reluctant with their plan to join the jaeger program, but they have been each other's rocks for years, and they are sixteen now, the Academy has taken in younger.

_(Caroline and Matt and Tyler come with Bonnie, and Isaac's new pack lead their way. Nobody expects the varied group to get along, but they do. For the most part.)_

They blaze their way through training, Isaac's werewolf reflexes giving him an advantage, and Bonnie's magic working for her. They rise through the ranks quickly until they're in a ConnPod, together.

There is no hesitation, no pause. The neural handshake is strong and stable. They already know everything about each other, they have nothing to hide.

_(Except - Bonnie blushes at the way Isaac looks at her now, and Isaac has a constant smirk on his lips and a hand hovering at her back. But their friends always saw it coming, even if they did not.)_

Moon Witch may be new, a Mark IV that the PPDC is extremely proud of, but there is no one else who fits her like the newly minted Rangers Lahey and Bennett. Isaac and Bonnie shoot to superstardom with how well they work, and how efficient they are.

Until a fight with a Category 3 turns sour and they drag Moon Witch back, fighting to stay conscious. Bonnie spends a week in recovery, Isaac slumped in the uncomfortable chair by her side. His injuries heal within a matter of days, but hers - hers will take too long.

_(He is volatile until she wakes up, it is only the presence of his pack that keep him from turning uncontrollably. No one even suggests him taking a new co-pilot.)_

He turns trainer at the Academy, and under his tutelage, the recruits are determined and disciplined. She starts working with the doctors, her healing potions become things of legends.

They remain at the PPDC till it is shut down, and after. Hong Kong is a mess, but they stay. It is the end of the world, but there is nowhere else they would rather be.

_(Isaac asks her to marry him the second the War Clock stops._

_Her answer is, obviously, a ' **yes'**.)_


End file.
